1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to security systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a voice annunciation of alarm status using a broadcast band transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Security systems, such as for homes and businesses, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. Home security systems typically employ sensors at entry points, such as windows and doors, along with interior sensors such as motion detectors and glass break detectors. A control panel allows the user to arm and disarm the system, such as by entering a password on a keypad. In addition to sounding a local alarm, the security system may include a telephone dialer for informing a monitoring station of an alarm condition. Moreover, to increase user convenience, security systems are frequently operated by remote control using wireless devices, such as key fob transmitters, that can arm and disarm a security system with the push of a button. The control panel or user interface of the security system may respond to such commands by emitting a beep or spoken message, e.g.,“system armed”. However, the user must be near the control panel or user interface to hear the confirmation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient way to provide the user with information regarding the status of a security system when the user is away from the control panel, but is near a broadcast band radio, such as in a vehicle.